1. Field of the Related Art
The present invention relates to an apparatus for providing map information to a user by printing out the map information or displaying it on a display apparatus, a method for providing the map information and information recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, in a personal computer provided with map display and route searching software and a navigation apparatus (including not only a car navigation apparatus but also a portable navigation apparatus), for example, in the case of searching for a route and providing the searched route to others, the route data obtained by searching is recorded to, for example, a medium such as a memory card or a floppy disk, and is supplied to a personal computer having the same software or a navigation apparatus (a compatible apparatus) made by the same manufacturer and is reproduced.
However, such route data can be exchanged only between personal computers having the same software or navigation apparatuses made by the same manufacturer. Therefore, in the case of personal computers not having the same software and navigation apparatuses made by other manufacturers which are not compatible, it is impossible to use such route data. It is needless to say, that it is impossible to provide such route data to others who do not have the personal computer and navigation apparatus.
Further, even if not in possession of the navigation apparatus, if in possession of a portable personal computer with, for example, the same software, it is possible to be provided with such route data. However, in the case of not having the respective portable personal computer, it is impossible to be provided with such route data. This is similar in case of not only providing such route data to others and but also wanting to use it for oneself. That is to say, in the case of having only a desk top type personal computer but not' having the portable personal computer, it is impossible to use such route data for oneself.
On one hand, some kinds of map display and the route searching software for personal computers are able to express such route data as to a sentence and to print out this sentence. If it is possible to print out the route guidance information like this, it is possible for others to be provided the route guidance information even if they do not have a personal computer with the same software and a navigation apparatus made by the same manufacturer nor a portable personal computer. However, in this case, it is hard for the user to intuitively understand the route guidance information, including the sentence mentioned above. Therefore, route guidance information which is easier to understand is desired.